


It Was Worth It

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy, Difficult Decisions, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Behavior, Intrigue, Manipulation, Multi, Relationship(s), Self-Sacrifice, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Qui Gon and his apprentice Obi Wan, find a little girl in Tatooine strong in the Force and with a dark past he knows a bit about from bitter experience.After encountering a Sith, Qui Gon knows they need to train her.Yet none of them counted on her catching the attention of Senator Palpatine. Nor finding out what plans he has been preparing for the Galaxy.Once they do, Annicka must make one of the hardest decisions of her life and quite possibly decide the fate of not just her future, but of the Galaxy.





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> It’s dark and not fluffy and a study on how the Jedi council was blissfully ignorant of why an old man would want to spend time with a child. 
> 
> I had to wonder what would have happened if Anakin was a girl and a live and much more emotionally aware Qui Gon, Obi Wan, and Padme had been around and found out Palpatine’s plans and used his fascination to bring him down.
> 
> Yes, I’m implying he’s a pervert and it’s not just Anakin’s power he’s after. Anakin isn’t underage, but she’s young.

Qui Gon didn’t know quite  _ what _ it was about Annicka that set off warning bells in his mind, but he knew that there was something not quite right there. 

Her mother was wary when Qui Gon expressed interest in Annicka, her eyes watchful, reproachful as he knelt down to greet her and introduce her to his apprentice. 

It wasn’t until he had explained about the Jedi order as they shared their meagre quarters that she relaxed a fraction. Yet Qui Gon noticed that she kept the girl as far away from them as possible, only fully trusting Padme to stay alone with her. 

“Why is she doing that?”

Obi Wan asked him once they were a bit away from Padme, Shmi and Annicka.

Qui Gon’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he debated the possible reasons why Shmi watched her daughter like a hawk and barely let her out of her sight. 

She was a child, but she was also a slave. And a female. A double burden to bear. 

He indicated as much to Obi Wan, who blanched once it sunk in exactly what did happen to female slaves. 

“Master...We have to get both of them out. Not just Annicka if we are to bring them back to the temple.”

Qui Gon was startled by the suggestion. “But her mother isn’t Force sensitive. And even-”

Obi Wan’s mouth narrowed in the same line as his Master’s. 

“Master, think for a moment. Even if she is one of the most powerful Force users, her mother won’t let her out of her sight. Never mind let her go with strangers she’s just met. Especially not with what you have just said.”

Qui Gon looked offended, and was about to argue the situation when Padme came to join them, her expression grave, making the conversation die off when she approached. 

“Is there something wrong, Padme?”

Qui Gon asked, glancing at his padawan with a look that the younger man knew meant that the discussion was far from over. 

“We have a bit of a problem regarding Annicka and Shmi.”

She announced, making Obi Wan and Qui Gon exchange another kind of glance. 

“Watto’s gotten an offer for Annicka. Once she’s turned twelve, she’s going to Jabba the Hutt’s compound.”

Qui Gon swore under his breath. “And that’s only two years or so away.”

Padme nodded, making Obi Wan feel vaguely nauseous at the implications. 

“Why would they send her so young?”

Obi Wan mused. Qui Gon and Padme looked pained at his query.

“There are some beings in the galaxy that prefer young females. They like the supposed luxury of being the first.”

Obi Wan turned dead white and his hands shook, while Padme herself covered her mouth with her hands. 

“That’s sickening! And it’s allowed to happen?”

Obi Wan asked once he had gotten himself somewhat under control.

Qui Gon looked suddenly far too old and far too tired, a low chirp escaping him in his distress.

“In the Outer Rim, it does and yet we do nothing. And we’re supposed to  _ be _ of aid here.”

Padme frowned. “if we can’t change a system, we can at least start by changing the fate of two.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

Padme smiled

“Toydarians love to bet, no?”

Obi Wan and Qui Gon looked at each other and grinned. 

That was a start.

~*~*~*~^~

“Obi Wan, Obi Wan, wait. Wait! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry and I kriffed it up again!”

This was when Obi Wan stopped and waited for his master to catch up with him. He didn’t bother to hide the tears of hurt that his Master’s pronouncement that he’d take Annicka as his apprentice had caused him. Even though they made his Master chirrup and look so affected, he wouldn’t go out of his way to not show how it hurt. Let him work for his forgiveness just this once.

He was tired of trying to be perfect for a Master that could be so careless with his feelings.

“Obi Wan, I am so sorry. I didn’t think about you again and for that, I’m deeply sorry. I was caught up in the moment.”

Obi Wan smiler bitterly at that and Qui Gon flinched, a distressed trill escaping him.

“You always are, Master. Why was this so different?”

Qui Gon flinched again and Obi Wan felt the slightest bit of remorse at that. Especially since his Master wasn’t doing anything to counteract Obi Wan’s words.

“She needs a different Master than the other crèche raised children. Someone that knows and shares similar experiences.”

Qui Gon explained quietly, making Obi Wan put two and two together and his irritation at his Master lower a fraction.

“You, Master?”

Qui Gon looked away then.

“Even in the Temple, Yavinese aren’t exactly respected. We’re allowed in, but they hold us in the same contempt as the female Twi’leks and Stewjoni. Maybe even worse.”

Obi Wan nodded. His throat tightened and he moved closer to his Master. 

He was still angry at the other man, but he understood  _ why _ he was doing what he was doing. It was misguided, but good intentioned in the most awkward way possible. 

“I’m hurt, Master. Very hurt. Despite everything that we have seen and gone through together, the fact that you were so willing to casually toss me aside hurt. Badly.”

Qui Gon didn’t bother to hide the full body wince that his words caused. He sighed and instead of backing away, or releasing his feelings to the Force, he sighed and moved forward, offering his hands to Obi Wan.

He trilled and knelt in front of him, making Obi Wan inhale sharply at the gesture. It also made him realise that despite their differences and misunderstandings in the past, Qui Gon hadn’t been intentionally cruel. Just too focused on following his directive and not seeing the collateral damage until it was done. It didn’t mean that he didn’t care.

He also was aware of how much it cost the man to offer his apologies in the most humbling way possible. It wasn’t normally done unless the situation was dire and for Qui Gon to do so, he  _ knew _ that he had crossed the line. 

Now it was up to Obi Wan to make the choice to forgive him or to walk away and never mend this breach between them.

The question was: Did he want to?

He debated it for only a split second before he reached out and took Qui Gon’s hands into his and pulled him to his feet, embracing him tightly, purring at him. He wasn’t expecting to hear the purr and trill in return, but he got it.

Their bond thrummed and got thicker, stronger, to the point that it made both of them gasp in surprise. 

And then the klaxons of war sounded and there was no time. 

“May I ask a favour of you?”

Obi Wan asked, his grip tightening around Qui Gon’s hands. 

“You may.”

Obi Wan swallowed hard. 

“Wait for me. Promise me you’ll wait for me.”

Qui Gon was puzzled, but he nodded. “I promise.”

It was only then that he let go of Qui Gon’s hands. 

They had to go.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon noticed Annicka’s discomfort whenever Senator Palpatine would glance her way or addressed her. He noticed too, that she would hide behind Obi Wan, or clutch at his hand whenever he was near. 

If the senator noticed, he gave no sign of it. He only seemed determined to win her favour. 

A favour that she was nowhere near wanting to grant him. 

Even if Padme coaxed her, Annicka didn’t want to visit him. Or talk to him and that was enough for Qui Gon and Obi Wan to step in and make their excuses. 

The Senator took it well, outwardly. Yet Qui Gon and Obi Wan didn’t seem convinced, despite the coaxing of the Council. 

“It wouldn’t hurt for her to visit. Maybe bridge the gap between the Council and the Senate.”

Master Windu and Master Unduli suggested, making Master Yoda nod his agreement. 

Annicka had paled and Qui Gon shook his head, prompting Obi Wan to gather her close. 

“No. Besides, don’t you think it is odd that an old man would have an interest in a young girl?”

Qui Gon asked, making the Council shift in their chairs at the idea. 

“Not everyone thinks like you do, Master Jinn. Just because you’ve had certain experiences, does not mean that Annicka will also.”

It was a calculated slap in the face and a way to get them to toe the line. 

Obi Wan and Qui Gon understood the aims of the Council. 

They needed the good will of the Republic and if they had to use a little girl to do so, they would.

The next time that Senator Palpatine asked after Annicka, he was greeted with four of them: Two Jedi, their apprentice and Senator Amidala.

He tried again. 

The same thing happened. 

He gave up after the fourth try.

Still, Qui Gon and Obi Wan refused to let her out of their sight. 

Senator Palpatine had to wait to finally get his chance.

~*~*~*~*~

“You can’t ask that of her! Surely!”

Qui Gon shouted, making Obi Wan put his hand on his arm to calm him down. 

“We wouldn’t if it wasn’t the only way to catch him.”

Padme explained, her tone even, but her face drained of all colour. Annicka herself was silent as she listened to every argument that went on around her. 

“He wants her as his apprentice. We know he’s the Sith. We also know he’s planned to bring down the Senate and seize power. We just need a distraction to release everything.”

Qui Gon shook his head and Obi Wan followed suit. 

It was then that Annicka spoke up. 

“I want to do it.”

Qui Gon and Obi Wan looked at her in disbelief.

“Annicka, are you sure?”

She nodded. 

“I know how to defend myself if he dares.”

Qui Gon stood up and went to her, carefully putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. Remember that: You have a choice.”

Annicka looked up at him and nodded.

“I choose to do this.”

Qui Gon nodded and turned to the others gathered in the room. 

“So what is the plan?”

~*~*~*~*~

Annicka refused to show any reaction to the way that the senator was looking at her. His pale, cold eyes were practically gleaming with pleasure as he looked her over from head to toe. 

She had borrowed one of Padme’s dresses to visit him and despite all it covered, she still felt as if she was dressed like a Twi’lek dancer, with how his eyes skimmed her body. 

She didn’t let him know how uncomfortable she felt. She didn’t even flinch when he rested his hand a fraction too low on her back, his fingers brushing against her bottom. 

She let him caress her as he directed her to his study, directing her to sit on a ridiculously ornate chaise lounge.

He offered her a drink and sat far too close to her. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and feel the coldness of his thin, bony fingers. 

She closed her eyes, feigning desire she didn’t feel. 

She nearly lost her nerve when he drew even closer and asked her if she had ever wanted the power to save her Masters and Padme, from all of the attempts on their lives. From death itself that was surely nipping at Qui Gon’s heels and stood at Obi Wan’s shoulder, Palpatine knew how to stop it all. 

His breath is right by her ear and she only gets a small bit of warning when he presses his moist, cold lips on her neck and his hand on the frog openings above her breasts.

She closed her eyes and feigned even more desire for him, letting him push her against the arm of the chaise, letting him undo the first openings when she pulled out the pin holding her hair up to let it tumble around her shoulders. 

He pulled away and leered at the sight of her like that, his hands skimming her waist and going lower. His hands are too busy with the garters when she smiled at him and wrapped her legs around him, pinning him in place.

He grinned, right up until the moment she jammed the pin right into his eye.

He spasmed, his mouth open in surprise and she scrambled out from under the body.

He lay still on the carpet, bleeding out and she couldn’t feel his life force in the room.

She still put two bolts into his skull before she left.

That was how she saved the galaxy in the end.

That was how the Jedi order lost them as well.


End file.
